Creeper
Creeper is The Horned King's lackey and the secondary antagonist in Disney's 1985 feature film The Black Cauldron. Background Physical Description Creeper is a small goblin with green skin and a right eye that is sometimes closed. He wears a purple cowl and brown skirt. Personality Creeper is intelligent and fiendish, and is loyal to the Horned King, but is also afraid of him due to his mistreatment towards him. The Horned King blames Creeper for things and chokes him when he thinks Creeper isn't doing what he wants him to do. Although Creeper loved serving the Horned King, he hated his master, as evidenced by his joy at the Horned King's death. Appearances ''The Black Cauldron Creeper appears during the celebration of the capture of Taran's pig, Hen Wen. Afterwards, Creeper is ordered to force Hen Wen to show him the Black Cauldron. Creeper succeeds, with the help of a henchmen. Taran, afraid, pours the liquid of the revelation of the Black Cauldron into the Horned King eye. Taran runs and Creeper, the Gwythaints, and the human henchmen chase him. The Horned King finds that the pig is gone, so he orders the human henchmen to throw Taran into the dungeon. Creeper orders a henchman to moves along with a lifeless skeleton in a rolling basket. Creeper and the henchman find Taran, and his new friends: Princess Eilownly, and Fleudder Flam are missing, so Creeper and the human henchman chase them, but the captives escape. The Horned King is apparently angry when Creeper fearfully reports to him that Taran had escaped, but the former knows that the boy will eventually find Hen Wen and orders Creeper to sends the Gwyithaints to follow Taran, much to Creeper's relief and delight. Creeper appears again after the human henchmen capture Taran, Princess Eilownly, and Fleudder Flam once more. Creeper orders a human henchman to take the dead skeleton to and park at slightly near the Black Cauldron. Creeper taunts the captives and he and human henchmen watch the Horned King bring the skeletons to life, and the henchmen (except Creeper and the Gwyithaints) run away in fear. Creep and the Horned King celebrate with glee. Gurgi jumps into the Cauldron (he is revealed to be alive at the end) to stop the life of the skeletons after he frees the captives. Creeper and the Horned are shocked that the skeletons are now dying. The Horned King suspects Creeper is the one to blame. Creeper suggest that they are only resting as the Horned King shouts, "Get UP, you fools! KILL!" Creeper sees Taran and says it is him who is to blame and laughs with glee as the king prepares to kill Taran. However, the cauldron is angry for its powers being sucked up and drags the Horned King to itself. Despite the fact that the Horned King attempted to pull himself out, he is sucked into the cauldron. Creeper is sad for a short moment but realizes his master IS gone and unable to punish him whether it is his fault or not. Laughing, he leaves and manages to save a Gwythaint from dying in the burning of the castle and escapes riding on it, mockingly wearing the horns of his fallen master and cackling. Once Upon a Time Creeper doesn't appear on the show. However, a Gnome who appeared in the season one, as The Evil Queen's ally before she instantly turns him into a stone statue, has a similar characteristic and behavior. Trivia * Creeper is original to the film and was never a part of the ''Chronicles of Prydain book series. * Creeper is very similar to Fidget from the film The Great Mouse Detective, and to "Toadie" Toadwart, from the Adventures of the Gummi Bears series. Gallery Category:Welsh Characters Category:Villains Category:The Black Cauldron characters Category:Henchmen Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Demons Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Goblins Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon